Opekoloti Mob
Welcome to the Opekoloti The Opekoloti Mob is a meerkat mob studied by the Operation Chocolate Production, which made the Operation Chocolate Meerkat Project. Every member in the group is identified with a OC standing for Operation Chocolate, and F or M for the gender, and the consecutive number of the meerkat joining the group. The group started on April 16, 2009 by 5 OCMeerkats. The names of the meerkats who started the Opekoloties are Aphrodite, Chokolati , Kerenesis, Mozley, Pluto. Aphrodite (YLF001) and Chokolati (YLM002) took dominancy right away and began taking their leadership seriously. The group went through a starvation in May 2009, for a whole week without eating. This long-term with no food could've caused a massive breakout of deaths. Kerenesis suffered the most, becoming very skinny, and hungry. This was also hurting more life, since Kerenesis was about a week pregnant at the time. The first litter to be born in the group was of the dominant couple, and in the litter was Pink, Falcon, and Rollerchue. They almost died when an owl was flying around the main burrow looking for a quick meal. Pluto grabbed Pink, getting the attention of Kerenesis and Mozley to grab the other two pups. In the middle of this, Kerenesis gave birth to a litter of 3, but sadly, they were all stillborn. 6 weeks later, when a camera was put down the burrow, by OCMeerkats, it was recorded that none of the pups were there. They mysteriously had left. The second litter born to Aphrodite was a litter of 5, and in it was Brooke, Robini, Phyphy, O'Sarian, and Artemis. Their childhood was very normal, and had no problems growing up, but the tragedy of one of Aphrodite's daughters. On November 14, Artemis, one of the daughters of Aphrodite had been chased down by a Jackal and killed. What had happened is that a Jackal, was around a tree, smelling the scents that Chokolati usually put down to mark the territory. The jackal was smelling and then caught the scent of nearby meerkats. It made it's way to a hill where it could spot the whole group around it's main burrow doing things like grooming and babysitting. It made it's way around from behind and got close to Mozley babysitting Aphrodite's second litter. The jackal quickly ran toward the meerkats, and snatched one of the meerkats. The meerkat it snatched was Artemis, a close to perfect meerkat pup, who was generous, caring, and of course very curious. The meerkats reacted fast and everybody ran toward the burrow. They stayed in their for about half an hour, before checking if the coast was clear. Mozley had noticed that someone was missing. She had assigned Kerenesis to take care of the pups, while she looked for Artemis. While she was running toward where the Jackal had gone, Brooke, Robini, and O'Sarian went with her. They went out looking for hours, but had to give up sooner or later. The group was depressed for weeks, being the first pup to die in the group, maybe making the group think, they had done a lousy job as babysitting. Luckily, Aphrodite did not punish the babysitters, for not helping, especially since the main babysitter position was assigned to her own littermate Mozley. This really showed how close all the members are. Recently, many pups have been born, like Aphrodite's 2 newest litters born on December 10, 2009, consisting of Rembel, and Rhoda, and also another on February 15, 2010. Kerenesis also gave birth to a litter of five. Two of the pups had died during an intruder raid from a meerkat mob not from the OCMeerkats. Mozley also gave birth to a litter of 6, on January 1, 2010. The group has been going well, of course, until they were in a war with the Reculus Mob. This happened while Mozley's litter of 6 had been in the burrow. Luckily, the meerkats took out the helpless pups, but had to leave them above ground once they settled in unknown land, since they had no burrow. The next day, a meerkat pup from the Reculus Mob made its way to where the Opekoloti Mob was settled, and Aphrodite adopted her. A couple days later they found a burrow and settled inside of it, and are currently fixing it up to meet Opekoloti standards. The group currently has 29 members, after Aphrodite gave birth to 5 wonderful pups. The litter of five consisted of four boys, and one girl. They were named Newton, Legacy, Rosie, Cloude, and Miles. The Opekoloti Mob is a great meerkat mob, and even though it has it's ups and downs, it's fate is pretty secure in the hand of Mother Nature. Mozley died on March 28, 2010, reducing te group by member, to a total of 27 members, while trying to save Newton. The group then went up 3 meerkats, when 3 immigrant roving males joined the Opekoloti mob. Aphrodite gave birth to Kelius (OCM038), and Razzel (OCF039) on April 30, 2010. Making it her 5th litter. Pink had gotten pregnant, then getting her evicted by her mom, Aphrodite On. On May 4, 2010 the Opekoloti Mob had a huge war with another meerkat mob. After the war, leaders of both group, Aphrodite and the dominant male of the other mob had decided to mate for some reason, behinds Chokolatis back. So the next litter of Aphrodite will be fathered by Hygnozious. July 9, a female, named Veneti, previously kicked out of her natal group joined the group thanks to a fellow friend Chokolati that agreed to it after Aphrodite had second thoughts after having a female. She has a crush on Chokolati, and pees while nervous, when around him. On July 26, Aphrodite gave birth to a litter of 6. On July 31, a pack of Coyotes took and probably killed 14 members from the group, and Chokolati is one of the meerkats tooken and probably killed as well. Snoopy ran away from all this hazard when he saw his buddies Black Mamba, and Delvis get tooken away. (List of Meerkats tooken and Probably Killed: Chokolati, Rollerchue, Robini, O'Sarian, Tarzan, Thumper, Rhea, Amanella, Chloe, and Krochene', Mango, Newton, Black Mamba, and Delvis) The group down 15 members, and the lost of a dominant male is really going to put the group down. Who will Aphrodite choose for her next partner? A male named Paraggauge joins the mob, and challenges Pluto for dominance. Pluto loses, and is evicted. Paraggauge becomes Dominant Male. He mates with Aphrodite. Aphrodite gives birth to a litter of 9, largest litter ever born to the Opekoloti Mob, on October 13, 2010. Dominant Pair Dominant Female: Aphrodite Dominant Male: '''Paraggauge The '''Opekoloti Mob is a succesful meerkat mob that started on April 16th of 2009 and has been lead by their loving, caring and glowing dominant female ever since. Aphrodite and Chokolati are a dominant pair and together have had 4 litters together and 15 pups since December 10, 2009 (when their latest litter was born). The group started by Aphrodite, and Chokolati, the dominant pair, Kerenesis and Mozley, two sisters of Aphrodite, and Pluto. Kerenesis has challenged Aphrodite for her status many times but has never been able to outwit her intelligent sister. Mozley has tried once before after the death of a pup in November. But sadly, Mozley learned that since Aphrodite had lost a pup, she was even more serious about her authority. Currently the group has a total of 32 members, after Aphrodite gave birth to 4 pups. Aphrodite is showing that she does not mind that other female in the group are breeding. Maybe it's just that as long as her pups are healthy enough to share, it doesn't matter. Because the larger the group the better. On July 31, Chokolati was attacked and abducted by a Pack of Coyotes, which took him away from the group, leaving Aphrodite and the Opekoloti Mob without a dominant male. Paraggauge joins the group and becomes dominant male, and evicts Pluto. Total Members (47) * *'Aphrodite: Dominant Female and leader of the Opekoloti Mob 02/14/07 ' *'Chokolati: Ex:Dominant Male of Opekoloti Mob 06/26/06' *'Kerenesis: Sister of Aphrodite 02/14/07' *'Mozley: Other sister of Aphrodite 02/14/07' *'Pluto: Roving male that came with Chokolati 11/11/06' *'Pink: First and oldest daughter of Aphrodite; Trusted babysitter 06/21/09' *'Falcon: Oldest son of Aphrodite; Joker of the group 06/21/09' *'Rollerchue: Oldest daughter, along Pink of Aphrodite; Subordinate Female 06/21/09' *'OCP009: Pup who died Stillborn 07/01/10' *'OCP010: Pup who died Stillborn 07/01/10' *'OCP011: Pup who died Stillborn 07/01/10' *'Brooke: Leader of his litter of Aphrodite 09/17/09' *'Robini: The meerkat who smiled of Aphrodite 09/17/09' *'O'Sarian 09/17/09' *'Phyphy 09/17/09' *'Artemis: The perfect meerkat who died 09/17/09' *'Rembel: Cute as a pebble 12/10/09' *'Rhoda: Adventure in a meerkat 12/10/09' *'Tarzan 12/23/09' *'Thumper 12/23/09' *'Hollieth Vast 12/23/09' *'OCP022: Pup who died while an Intruder Raid 12/23/09' *'OCP023: Pup who died while an Intruder Raid 12/23/09' *'Theseus 01/01/10' *'Rhea 01/01/10' *'Chloe 01/01/10' *'Amanella 01/01/10' *'Mango 01/01/10' *'Krochene' 01/01/10' *'Witten: The meerkat who was adopted 2009' *'Newton: The pup who costs Aunt Mozley's life 02/15/10' *'Legacy 02/15/10' *'Rosie 02/15/10' *'Cloude 02/15/10' *'Miles 02/15/10' *'Delvis Rover' *'Black Mamba Rover' *'Snoopy Rover' *'Razzel 04/30/10' *'Kelius 04/30/10' *'Veneti: The female rover' *'Epiphany 07/26/10' *'Entaria 07/26/10' *'Reemo 07/26/10' *'Anakin 07/26/10' *'Cupio 07/26/10' *'Safari Moki 07/26/10' *'Paraggauge' *'Shortsign 10/13/10' *'Treadmill 10/13/10' *'Kavaer 10/13/10' *'Brunxoylz 10/13/10' *'Hyde Machton 10/13/10' *'Beercat 10/13/10' *'Tolcandes 10/13/10' *'Robokotic 10/13/10' *'Chunky Bro 10/13/10' Gallery of Members Aphrodite01.jpg|Aphrodite (2007) Cyber_Lerenity02.jpg|Chokolati (2006-2010) Kerenesis_Lerenity.JPG|Kerenesis (2007) Mozley_Lerenity.JPG|Mozley (2007-2010) Pluto_Babysitting.jpg|Pluto (2006) Pink04.jpg|Pink (2009 and Evicted in 2010) Falcon_Lerenity02.jpg|Falcon (2009) Rollerchue.jpg|Rollerchue (2009-2010) noimage.jpg|OCP009, OCP010, OCP011 (2009-2009) Brooke_Lerenity.JPG|Brooke (2009) Robini.jpg|Robini (2009-2010) Oey..jpg|O'Sarian (2009-2010) Phyphy_Lerenity.jpg|Phyphy (2009) noimage.jpg|Artemis (2009-2009) RembelL01.jpg|Rembel (2009) Rhoda.jpg|Rhoda (2009) Copy of 3 Kerenesis Pups.jpg|Tarzan, Thumper (2009-2010), Hollieth Vast (2009), OCP022, OCP023 (2009-2009) Copy of 5-6 Mozley Pups.jpg|5/6 of Mozley's Pups; Theseus, Rhea, Chloe, Amanella, and Mango (2010-2010) Witten01.jpg|Witten (2009) 5meerkataph.jpg|Newton (2010-2010), Legacy, Rosie, Cloude, Miles (2010) 3meerkatrov.jpg|Delvis, Black Mamba (?-2010), Snoopy (?-Left in 2010) raz.jpg|Razzel, and Kelius (2010) veneti.jpg|Veneti (2007) meerkat.jpg|Epiphany, Entaria, Reemo, Anakin, Cupio, Safari Moki (2010) Current Members (22) *Aphrodite *Kerenesis *Pluto *Falcon *Rollerchue *Robini *Phyphy *Rembel *Rhoda *Tarzan *Hollieth Vast *Theseus *Rhea *Chloe *Legacy *Rosie *Cloude *Miles *Razzel *Kelius *Veneti *Epiphany *Entaria *Reemo' *Anakin *Cupio *Safari Moki * *Paraggauge *Shortsign *Treadmill *Kavaer *Brunxoylz *Hyde Machton *Beercat *Tolcandes *Robokotic * *Chunky Bro Rival Mobs The Opekoloti has really only one main rival, the Reculus Mob. They got in a fight with them once and lost territory to them. History 2009- The Opekoloti Mob is formed by Aphrodite, Chokolati, Kerenesis, Mozley, and Pluto. Aphrodite and Chokolati take dominancy. Aphrodite gives birth to 3 pups in middle 2009 (June), consisting of Pink, Falcon, and Rollerchue. Kerenesis then gives birth to another 3 pups, but they're stillborn. Aphrodite gives birth to 5 pups in September, consisting of Brooke, Robini, O'Sarian, Phyphy, and Artemis. Aphrodite gives birth in early December, to 2 pups, Rembel and Rhoda. Kerenesis gives birth to 5 pups, a week after, which 2 of them die during an intruder raid. They're names were Tarzan, Thumper, and Hollieth Vast. The group had 3 wars with 2 different meerkat mobs. 2010 '''- Mozley gives birth to a litter of 6, on the first day of the new year, consisting of Theseus, Rhea, Chloe, Amanella, Mango, and Krochene'. The group gets into a fight with the Dacir Mob, losing territory, having the group run away, and the latest litter of Mozley has to be carried by the adult meerkats. Aphrodite gives birth to a litter of 5 on February 15, 2010, the group's latest litter, consisting of Newton, Legacy, Rosie, Cloude, and Miles. Mozley is killed while trying to save Newton. Aphrodite gives birth again on April 30, 2010 to a litter of 2, consisting of Razzel, and Kelius. The '''Opekoloti Mob has a huge war with the Hygno Coalition, and win. Afterwards, Hygnozious mates with Aphrodite and soon enough impregnates her before Chokolati can. Aphrodite evicts her daughter Pink for getting pregnant. Pink is then forced to live on her own. Veneti joins the group after being kicked out of her natal mob, on July 9, 2010. On July 31, Aphrodite gives birth to Epiphany, Entaria, Reemo, Anakin, Cupio, and Safari Moki. On July 31, a pack of Coyotes took and probably killed 14 members from the group, and Chokolati is one of the meerkats tooken and probably killed as well. Snoopy ran away from all this hazard when he saw his buddies Black Mamba, and Delvis get tooken away. (List of Meerkats tooken and Probably Killed: Chokolati, Rollerchue, Robini, O'Sarian, Tarzan, Thumper, Rhea, Amanella, Chloe, and Krochene', Mango, Newton, Black Mamba, and Delvis) The group down 15 members, and the lost of a dominant male is really going to put the group down. Who will Aphrodite choose for her next partner? Pluto takes Dominance. Parragauge joins the Opekoloti Mob, and evicts Pluto after they fight for dominance. Aphrodite gives birth to a litter of 9 on October 13, 2010. ---- Aphrodite Aphrodite (YLF001) was born on February 14, 2007 in captivity with her two littermates Kerenesis, Mozley, and a male pup who had died as a pup. They were tooken away from the group on their 1st birthday, and were then raised by the Operation Chocolate Meerkat Project. On April 16, 2009, she and her sisters had met up with 2 roving males, and the crew had thought it was ok for them to meet, since maybe a new meerkat mob could be started. In April 16, 2009, Aphrodite and her two sisters formed the Opekoloti Mob, and she is dominant female, as hoped, and the Operation Chocolate Meerkat Project started their documentation. Aphrodite gave birth to her first litter on June 21, 2009 consisting of Pink, Falcon, and Rollerchue, all making it pass their childhood. Her second litter was born on September 17, 2009, and in the litter was Brooke, Robini, Phyphy, O'Sarian, and Artemis. Sadly, on November 14, 2009, Artemis died after being chased down by a jackal, leaving the group in tragedy. Her 3rd litter, born on December 10, 2009 consisted of 2 pups, the adorable Rembel, and Rhoda. Rembel and Rhoda are being mainly raised by their oldest siblings, Pink and Falcon. The group's latest litter of 5, were born to Aphrodite, on February 15, 2010, being about a week early. Currently she is still dominant female, and the Opekoloti Mob has a total of 29 members. On July 26, a pack of coyotes abduct 14 meerkats and take them away, including Chokolati. Without a dominant male, the group is due to suffer. ---- Cyber Chokolati (YLM002) is a wild meerkat who was found on April 15, 2007 and later formed the Opekoloti Mob with Aphrodite. He is dominant male in the Opekoloti Mob, and is doing a good job as maintaing his 29 strong meerkat group. Chokolati has fathered 15 of Aphrodite's daughter, all but 1, Artemis, who died on November 14, 2009. Chokolati has fought for his dominancy with Pluto various times, and has one, hands down. He has stayed in the group for all this time, and has remained there since. Chokolati betrayed his meerkat mob by getting a female from another mob pregnant, Lazette, an evicted Dacir female. Chokolati would have his genes spread. Chokolati died on July 31, after being predated and abducted by a Pack of Coyotes. ---- Kerenesis Kerenesis (YLF003) is the sister of dominant female, Aphrodite. She was raised in captivity with Aphrodite, and her other sister Mozley, since their birth on February 14, 2007. Kerenesis was always the one out of the scene, and was pretty nosy. She's also known as the silly aunt, who justs wants fun. Kerenesis was one of the founders of the Opekoloti Mob. Her first litter, born on July 1, 2009 were born stillborn, and after 6 weeks of being underground untouched, they mysteriously were gone, and never seen again. Kerenesis gave birth again on December 17, 2009, exactly a week after her mightier sister Aphrodite did. Luckily, Aphrodite let her keep her children and she got the opportunity to raise them. Kerenesis is mostly seen doing babysitting duty, and is always seen taking care of her children, aswell of her sisters. ---- Mozley Mozley (YLF004) was born on February 14, 2007 alongside dominant female Aphrodite, and Kerenesis. Mozley lived in captivity for the first year of her life, and grew up well. Mozley is the most serious out of the 3 sisters, and puts 100% into helping the grou advance. But her loyalty pays off in the group, having alot of respect. Mozley is the less focused of the meerkats, and hasn't had much attention on, even though her childhood had the most stress. She had lived through her younger siblings being predated, being bitten by a puff adder three times, going through starvations, and always being chosen to do many jobs, never having any free time. But one time, when she got free time in October, she had been rousing around with another meerkat, and seem to had gotten pregnant. Causing a big problem for the group. Luckily on January 1, 2010, when she gave birth, Aphrodite let her sister keep the children only expanding to the group. Mozley died on March 28, 2010 after trying to protect her nephew Newton from an owl. ---- Pluto Pluto (YLM005) is a wild meerkat who showed up with Chokolati on April 15, 2009 when three habituated meerkats born in captivity were let lose. Together the 5 formed the Lerenity Mob, a meerkat mob who would soon be very succesful. Pluto has no children of his own, but is an excellent babysitter. He is always taking care of anyone's children, most likely because he knows that they're the future of the group, and they necessarily need them. Pluto was one of the 6 meerkats who took the 6 pups of Mozley to another territory by mouth, and had to leave them above ground, since there was no burrow to put them in. ---- Category:Opekoloti Mob Category:Meerkat